Switcheroo
by DaisyDoodle
Summary: When a mission goes wrong, two members of the team end up in each other's bodies! With no idea how long it'll last, they're forced to work together to get out of their situation.


Chapter 1: A Simple Mission

**Author's Note: So this story was supposed to be very involved in the whole team but there were sooooo many people and too much to make them do something different each day that I decided to just do two people switching. I don't know how alive this fandom still is but I was looking through some of my old reviews and yall seemed to really enjoy my writing and stories, so I decided to come back. Thank my boyfriend he wanted to know about my life before we met so I showed him the story and then I reread it and I realized how much I missed writing for yall. I'm just gonna put this chapter out as a feeler chapter and see who all is still interested. Also realize that I haven't written in over a year (Start Date: Sept. 8, 2013. Completed: Oct. 24, 2013. Upload Date: Nov. 24, 2014) so sorry if I'm rusty with the rest of the chapters. Ok now I'm just rambling on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: NOPE NOPE NOPE!**

"It's a simple mission," The Admiral had said, "Go to Crystal Caves in Mexico and find out why the locals keep complaining of strange noises. It's probably just wild dogs but law enforcement won't go near the caves for fear of ancient curses."

So that was where the crew was: spelunking through the cave which had been a large tourist attraction in the late 21st century. The first cave, which used to be covered from top to bottom in crystals, only had short stumps of the minerals left on the ceiling now from when scientist had to cut them down to find the other caves. They stood and looked in awe at the few 40 foot crystals still left in the entrance to the complex cave system. All of a sudden there was a howling. Tootsie jumped into Megagirl's arms and Krayonder made a large gulp sound while pulling at his shirt collar.

"Ok everyone lets split into groups of two and find out what's making that noise. Bug you'll come with me." Up pointed at the orange insect, who was still in training. Megagirl and Tootsie paired up and so did Krayonder and Specs. Taz felt someone link arms with her and turned to see a beaming white smile.

"I guess you're stuck with me then, Tazzie!" February practically sang.

Taz just stared at her and pulled her arm away from the blonde's, "Don't touch me. And stop calling me dat."

"We'll keep in constant contact with each other. Check in every ten minutes and if you can't get a signal in a cave, go back to where you can and wait for back up. Also, radio in if you seem to be getting closer to the howling and then wait for back up." Up commanded.

The journeyed off in their pairings and there was silence except for the occasional howl or a radio transmittance. It had been about two hours and no one seemed to be getting closer to the elusive _thing_ that was howling.

"Sweet and Sour to base-"

Taz snatched the walkie talkie out of February's hands, "Up, its Taz. We think dere are only a few more caves back here. We'll check dem and den head back out."

"I was going to say that!" February whined. "If you get walkie talkie duty then I get the big zapper."

"Uhhhhh, no."

"That's not fair! You can't have both!"

"We're Starship rangers not_ niños_!"

"What did you just call-"

Taz cut her off for the second time in two minutes. She held February back from walking into the next cavern and checked if they were getting any radio frequency, they weren't. She told February to walk back a little and try and get a signal. All of a sudden there was a howl but this one was much stronger and closer than all the rest had been. Taz shined her flashlight at the walls of the cave and gasped, "Dis is what I was afraid of."

The walls were covered in pink gems and she knew sitting of the middle of the cave was the famous Queen Caroline Pink Diamond. February ran back yelling about she was had called the team for back up, but then she saw the gem covered walls Taz's flashlight was still pointed at. Taz grabbed the blonde by the arm, "Don't touch anything in dis room. Dere are ancient curses surrounding de Crystal Caves and de famous Queen Caroline Pink Diamond. People who touch stuff in dis room don't come out of de caves de same."

February nodded in understanding so Taz let go of her arm. They waited for about twenty minutes before they heard a rumbling noise and a little shower of rocks fell on them. February pulled the caught off guard lieutenant into the pink room. As soon as they entered there was a howl. February shined her flashlight around the room and was instantly drawn to the large pink gem resting on a rock pedestal in the middle of the room. The howling was getting louder as she got closer to the diamond. All of a sudden, she tripped and Taz reached out to catch her but it was too late, February had reached out to catch herself and she did… on the diamond. A shock ran through the two connected girls and the howling became eardrum shattering. A second shock ran through the rangers and this one was powerful enough to knock them back and knock them out.

7777

Taz blinked her eyes open and glanced around at her surroundings. She was lying on the ground next to the still unconscious February who would not be happy with how her hair looked. Her head was pounding worse than any hangover she'd ever had and her vision blurred as she sat up too fast. The lieutenant reached for her flashlight, shined it on the diamond and proceeded to give it the finger.

"Ewwww! What am I doing on the floor?!"

"What de fuck was dat? I told jou NOT to touch anything _especially_ de diamond and what is de _only thing you touch_? DE DIAMOND!"

"I'm sorry! I wasn't going to touch it! I don't even know how I tripped! It was like the diamond was calling me and telling me to come closer and when it knew I wasn't going to touch it made me trip." February cried, "Let's get out of here."

"Damn ancient curses." Taz muttered as they began walking out.

They ran into the crew a few minutes later, who had a million questions about their disgruntled state. By now February's hands had turned bright red, Taz was limping slightly, and the both were covered in cave floor dirt and had very messy hair.

"We were shocked by this stupid pink diamond," February answered.

"And we stopped de howling," Taz added.

7777

After explaining to the locals the source of the strange noise and giving their report to the Admiral on the Starship, the crew was relieved of their mission and left with the rest of the night to themselves.

The hung out in the main common room watching a movie and as the night wore on the couples went off to their own rooms. Up looked at Taz who was turning off the TV.

"What do you think of the new room set up?" He asked her as they began to walk toward their rooms.

To promote unity between crews the Starship had redone all the living arrangements. There was now a main front door that led into a circular living area. There was a kitchen attached and then doors all along the curved wall of the common area which led to the rooms.

"We all have private bathrooms which is better than some of de other complexes." She answered and then added, "But it's easier to get back to our rooms in de morning."

Up chuckled, "That's true but before we never had to sneak out in the morning."

"At least de walls are sound proofed!" Taz laughed even harder.

"How's your leg?" He asked randomly changing the subject as they got to his door.

"Fine, it doesn't really even bother me anymore," She answered as she followed Up into his room, "Why?"

"So I can do this." He pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so mean to leave it there! But I don't write smut; not good at it and that's not the story. So what do we think? I'm thoroughly enjoying it so far but I mean I wrote it sooooooo… Review and tell me what yall think! **

**Question: How should I write the story? Upload as I finish each chapter or write all the rest of the story and upload a chapter like every other week when I'm done? Does that make sense?**

**Hope you guys like this story:)**

**-Kellyxoxoxo**


End file.
